Star Wars AU:Episode 1
by Avrina Mariye
Summary: just read if you want to...i never give away a suprise.:


Star Wars: AU Episode 1:The Beginning

Prologue

_Tattooine._

_The young girl sat silently, perfectly, looking as if she were important, listening to the two adults in front of her talk. She could barely make out the words only a couple of which she heard because of their hushed tones, the only words she made out were; Anakin, Jedi, Myria, and that was it. Once she heard this her head bowed, remembering her best friend Anakin Skywalker and her parents. The ten year old's mind wandered around a couple of things, until finally she kept her minds on her parents. She never knew much about her parents, except little, she didn't even know her father's name. Her father was a Jedi, and her non-biological uncle said fairly amount of stuff about him. She knew her mother's face and her looks but didn't know her. She also knew that when her home planet was attacked when she was three her uncle sent her, the princess of Melida/Daan, to this dusty, hot, harsh planet, Tattooine._

_Then as she thought of this she came to the conclusion of how she met the Chosen One and her best friend, Anakin Skywalker. She had turned five when she was taken from the orphanage she had lived in and been made into a slave. Work slave that is. When she had escaped, she fell into the arms of Shimi Skywalker, Anakin's mother. Her master at the time let Shimi take her in when he didn't need her. That's when she met Anakin and as she grew up and remembered her ancestor's teachings from books she had escaped with from her home planet, she learned that Anakin was the Chosen One and she was the Child of Light. That's when she learned that her and Anakin's path would be intertwined forever. Then she began to think she was wrong when he left to become a Jedi two years ago with a Jedi knight named Qui-Gon Jinn, and his three companions Padme, Jar Jar Binks, and a little astromech droid named knew Anakin was fulfilling his dreams but she missed him quite a lot, and always wished he were here with her. "Well Myria, do you wish to go?" Shimi looked at Myria, only to be met with a blank stare. "Mya, this Jedi is the master of Ani and Anakin as told him of you and he wants to know do you want to go to your home planet rule as a queen and become a Jedi?" She repeated once again and Myria answered with a nod. The Jedi Knight smiled at her._

_She packed her belongings, careful to tell Anakin's and her protocol droid-that they built together- C-3PO of his left over duties and her leaving. "Mistress Mya,_ _I wish you the best and thank you for completing me and I will dearly miss you." She smiled, sad as well for even though he could be terribly annoying at times she would miss him, too. She stepped into rhythm with the man next to her as she thought of something, looking back behind her shoulder, she noticed Shimi's smile etched into her worn out face but she saw that it didn't reach her eyes. She glanced at the man as he turned around, then she ran back to the older woman who she considered her mother more than anything. Shimi bent and hugged the ten year old, "Mya, Now Sweetie, what are you doing?" she asked caressing the young girl." I can't leave, Mom, Who's gonna take care of you and help you?" tears threatened to fall as she looked at her adoptive mother. Shimi smiled, "Why Threepio of course, now my child, turn, walk, and be strong and don't look back, whatever you do, don't look back." Shimi instructed and smiled as Myria obeyed. The dust swirled around the Jedi and her as they walked to the shop to get the detector out of her tiny body._

_Hours passed as they got to the Corosaunti ship. "Now, that's done, are you ready to go to Corosaunt, we'll establish your Jedi quarters at the Jedi Temple then we will go to your home planet:if you remember it that is." He smiled gently at her as she smiled back, truly feeling a bond between them, but the bond was different, she felt related to him in some way. He walked behind her as a captain opened the door and let them in. " Hello, Mi'Lady, It is truly great to see you again." The Jedi glared at him as the captain left and a Daanian habit creature walked up. "Mesa name be Lylon it is to be a meetin u melady."Myria smiled remembering the way the Daanian habit creatures spoke. The Jedi pushed her past the crowd and into a common area. He sat at a table and she sat opposite from him. _

_He looked at her eyeing her. " Now, just to be civilized why don't we start at the beginning. Why don't you tell me about yourself, young one?" She cocked her eyebrow as she replied hestiantly. "My name is Myria Amidala Kenobi, I was born on Melida/Daan. My Mother's name is Cerasi, I know little about my parents except how they seemed to other people. I have no memory of either one; I know that my father is a Jedi, yet I do no know his name. I know he was born on the sith planet Korriban, and so both of us are sith descendents. My mother, to other people apparently died during the Young/Old War, but she did not and 9 months after the war, she gave birth to me, but died shortly after and my Uncle as I referred to him took care of me since, and then when I was three my palace was attacked and I was the princess at the time and to save me, Uncle took me to Tattooine and instructed me that when I was 4, I was to learn about the force and my ancestors and prophesy and such. So I did. I can heal and I also learned that I can't die and neither can my father or Anakin. See we can stay the same age forever till the force decides against it and it wants me to stay 17 when I reach that age, why I don't know but I cant control the force, I can only control its devices since the force controls me. Now that's about it." She huffed from the whole speech she basically gave. _

_He stared at her, shock completely visible on his middle-aged face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked annoyed thinking that something was wrong with her. "…" He didn't say a thing again. "Well?" She was getting really annoyed, really fast." He opened his mouth, "Well, why don't I introduce myself, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am her father." She stared at him in utter disbelief, "Really?'' Her face didn't express any emotion, afraid that he wasn't telling her the truth. "Search your feelings, Myria the truth within yourself." He replied. She nodded her head as she closed her eyes and began her journey into the force. She was about to quit, when out of the blue she felt it, the truth. __**Mya, Mya, My Darling Luic, He is telling the truth. Obi-Wan is your father.**__ Her mother's voice rang through her mind as she listened to the sweet angelic sound of her voice. _

_Myria opened her eyes and smiled at her father. "Ok I believe you, Master." He smiled at her as they talked of different things, but mostly about her. The journey to Corosaunt was fairly long and she grew cold from space. "Now Myria, the council saw visions of you and you know the rules and they also know of my relations to you. You will become the Queen of Melida/Daan and the senator of Korriban, my home planet and yours. Master Windu will be your master, I wish I could be yours, but I am Anakin's for I made a promise to my master to train him. After we are done with the Jedi Temple, you and I will go to Republica 500,the senate building for your quarters. We will make the apartment with a view and to your liking, and you will get to see and visit the stars with Master Windu, but not right away, it will be a while before you do. Afterwards, we will go to Melida/Daan and let you get settled then to Korriban to do the same, Ok?" Myria only grinned sheepishly as the entered Corosaunt's atmosphere._

Chapter One

Her eyes snapped open, remebering the dream of yet another precious memory she just had. Seven years had passed since she came to Corosaunt and nine years since she saw Anakin. "Mi'Lady, the ship is ready to dock." Captain Anoka Treonto, the man who she had met on the ship seven years ago, informed her. She nodded, the energy coming back to her as she prepared to enter the senate's landing dock. There had been an assainanation tempt on her life, yet again and the Chancellor felt it was best if the Jedi gave her a team Jedi Bodyguard. She didn't really mind this, since she knew who were her protectors, her father and his padawan, yet she didn't want any more bodyguards...she wanted answers. "Good job, to land." She instructed. He obeyed and they landed, as the decoy Cecilia stepped onto the platform, it blew up sending people flying. Debris was burning as she regained conscious and as she looked around she saw that Captain had as well. "Cecilia." She whispered to herself. She began searching the ruined platform.

"Mi'Lady." The captain came up to her and pulled her to the entrance of her apartment. "Captain, Cecilia. I have to find her, ." Her eyes were pleading as he looked down on her. "Come on. I'll get the crew to find her, but you have a job to do, Army Creation Act." He looked at her and she felt as if he was peering into her opened, confused, broken soul. Myria glanced down as she walked on in front of him, tears slipping silently, knowing full well that she may have just lost a best friend and handmaiden.

The waterfall soothed her soul, as she sat on the plush Korriban made sofa. Her dress cut of her breathing supply as she decided against sitting and went to her secret quarters to change into something more comfortable. Stepping into the living area she bumped into some people. " Oh, I'm sorry Mi'Lady, I'm afraid I didn't see you please forgive me." The musical baritone voice blurted. "Anthony Daniels, seems we do this every time and good day to you Representative Hinks and to you too Represinitive Daniels." Her best friend Anthony smiled. " Always civilized aren't we?" He smirked, hugging the woman he had known since she was born. " Mya, your father is here and Andy and I need to leave to go back to Korriban." Her other best friend she practically considered a sister, Princess Alania Barron stuck her head around the door and grabbed Andy against his will. Myria giggled as she followed them into the other main part of the living area. There stood in front of her Obi-Wan Kenobi, her father, and his apprentice.

" Master." She bowed to her father. " Heila Marnbody mieladi, ni raoning luic and frgbe ne 4 unin gertit (good morning milady,my darling love and forgive me for being late.)." He replied in their native tongue, Korbi. " To you too and don't worry about it." They hugged as she glanced to the teenager next to him. "Ani, Little Ani of I cant believes it. You've grown!" She smiled as did he, "You've grown too…uh… much more beautiful I mean." He looked as if he just mentally kicked himself. She glanced at him curiously but just grinned as they all went to sit.

"Now to business." Her father stated locking his arm around his daughter's shoulders as they set on one couch and Anakin sat on the other a coffee table seperating them. " Ugh! Business is all I hear about all day Master, and what business is there to talk about we all know the chancellor and the Jedi Council sent both of you here to protect me all I want to know is answers. Plain and simple."Myria said as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and Anakin looked at her amused.

" What? Haven't gotten used to having me around yet? It's been quite a long time and I'm not the same young orphan slave girl I once was, Anakin." Anakin looked taken back by her words. He knew deep down in his soul, that yes even though she had changed physically, he was hoping that she was still the same emotionally; he had been off… way off. "I'm sorry Mi'Lady, forgive I was just taken back by your braveness as you spoke to a Jedi Master." He bowed his head in respect. "Yes, I know Jedi are considered to be more important than a Galactic Senator and a Royal Queen, but you must be forgetting that this specific master is my father and I am just determined to get my point across that I wish to only require answers as to who the assassin is and not more protection." As Myria spoke, Anakin became more and more aware that the Myria he knew and loved was long gone and replaced with a more monster like Myria, a senator that the Galactic Senate took so long to build, but he would get a chance to find his Mya again, he was determined.

Anakin opened his mouth to make a snappy kind of comeback, yet Obi-Wan cut him off before he could. "Padawan, now she is right and I respect that you aren't quite okay with it, but I am and she is a little stubborn but so are you. Now Myria you know we are only here to protect and we have talked about this, we have no lead on answers and if there was a senator such as yourself is required not to know, for protection of course." Standing up, Myria mumbled something under her breath and headed towards her quarters.

" Wow! She has certainly changed." Anakin began hoping as to figure out why. "Padawan, that wasn't your place to do such a thing, doesn't matter if I am a Jedi Master, she is my daughter and she was telling me as a daughter. Now if you will excuse me." The Jedi stood up and headed off towards where his daughter had disappeared earlier to, not knowing that Anakin was following. " Myria Amidala Kenobi, open this door." His voice became a little edgier as he banged on the door. Myria unfortunaly obeyed. Smiling sweetly at her he engulfed her into a hug. "Mia?'' Anakin heard mumbiling as Obi-Wan began singing an old Koriban lullaby. Wait.... his master was SINGING? Anakin sighed wondering if this newfound talent he just found about his master would lead to trouble.

Anakin stepped closer as the singing subsided,and the pair began talking again. " Why does everything have to be so difficult?'' Myria sighed. He watched as Obi-Wan rubbed her back. "Mya, if I know one thing for sure is that you and Anakin have a unbreakable doesn't matter if you and him have been apart forever,he's the chosen one and you are his protector and child of the light, both of your paths are enternally crossed." Myria went to speak until she accidently tapped into the force,only to find Anakin's force signature very strong,which only meant he was close.

"Ok,Master." She replied before leaning closer to her father and whispering in his ear that even with the force,Anakin couldn't catch -Wan smiled mischeviously and nodded. To Anakin,the two looked like best friends planning a trap instead of Father and -Wan kissed the beautiful seveenteen year old's forehead and then left. "Anakin Luke Skywalker,get out here right this instant!" Anakin's eyes widened. "NOW!!!!!!!!" Her angelic like voice,similar to her mother's carried through her living quarters with anger but calmness and collection.

Anakin certainly afraid of what she might do, obeyed. Myria sat crossed legged, a jedi meditation stance. Her face was worn... tired from the long journey and destruction she had suffered glare was hard,and stern.

"While I am in your care,do not spy on me.I have personal stuff that you do not need to Oinut Ankin Sjkywjaslkiner NOUW!(get out anakin skywalker now!)"Anakin turned,then began stopped midstride. "No. Myria, while I may be your protector, I was and still am your best friend. Can we just talk?'' Myria seemed to be debating it. He sensed her uprising conflict,the emotions. She was about to answer,when a handmaiden walked in. " Excuse me,Master Jedi. Mi'Lady the senate session is about to began. We must hurry." the young handmaiden must have been new because she looked nervous. "Thank you Dorinda,and Anakin here isn't a master yet just a padawan." The young girl,Dorinda bowed as Myria past Anakin.

* * *

The Senate meeting dragged on and on,and all Myria could do was stare. Finally, Chancellor Palpatine began a lengthly speech on her supposed death. This was her que, she walked shoulders back,head held high,strides perfect,the perfect posture. She entered proud of the shocked stares,gasps,applause and even the boos that filled the arena like room. She stepped into the Senatorial box with Represenative Hinks and a couple of handmaidens. " Chancellor,please no need to mourn something that simply did not cause my life. Senators,not even just a couple of hours ago,my life was put in grave danger...The attack was mild but caused the lives of many very brave and loyal people to me,"She paused,making sure she didn't let any tears escape from her eyes,thinking of Cecilia."Now,is that what you want, your loved ones to die because we created an army and a war? " People nodded their heads no. " Senator,Chancellor we need to create an army,to defend ourselves...to let the Sepratists know we aren't weak." Senator Erik Daggeren from the core planet system of Airtlinn spoke. Myria automatically blushed but was able to not let it and Erik had dated briefly a year or so,and it went well,but they were both so dedicated to their work and popular that it caused problems and the relationship ended badly...very peered at her hands that were intertwined with each other,before she held her head high again to speak once again. " With all do respect Senator Daggeren, yes we do want to appear strong to the sepratists,but with what price? I believe we can still show that bravery without the intimidation of an army." She replied calmly. "WE NEED A GALATIC ARMY!" Erik yelled forcefully. " For What? Freedom. I don't think can achieve so much more without the intimidation of a Galatic Army."She felt like yelling as well,but she wouldn't...not yet at least."Senator, if we create an army we create a war, a war for the maker's sake,are you willingly ready to offer your life and the millions of others' lives as well for a army and war to be created." Erik paused and fell silent. "Senator Kenobi,I take you vote is a no against the army?'' Myria turned her head around towards the Chancellor,well what do you think she thought . She never really liked the Chancellor,something about him was just else said a word."Well,I guess we will have ot just finish this meeting later on."Myria could only nod as the box went back to the circular platforms that reach into the many halls of sighed,frustration clearly visible on her face. "Mi'Lady-"Captain started. "Don't say a word about this,any of you."The others nodded.

Myria sighed,she should be right now ....dead. Her attention sparked up with a tad bit of hope,remembering some fatal event that would have caused her her life had Cecilia not been her loyal decoy and a dear friend. "Captain, I was wondering if you knew who any of the casulittes were from the event this morning,if you dont, would you mind going to look?"


End file.
